A defect monitor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,486 which utilizes a reversible counter for counting up when counting rejects and for counting down when counting nondefectives. For the purposes discussed above, the system according to the patent recovers too slowly and provides only a short history of defective items.
An error log system for electrostatographic machines is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,061. A fault flag array is scanned, having a flag associated with each operating component so that in case of failure, a cumulative error count related to each flag is incremented. Such an error logging system merely counts the number of errors and does not provide for integration or recovery.